


Thief of the Heart

by jiminbeann



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mideval AU, Prince Mark, Rogue/Theif BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminbeann/pseuds/jiminbeann
Summary: BamBam saved Mark when he was young, now it's his turn. But, what happens when they fall for each other?





	1. Remembrance

Mark sat on the throne, his eyes looking around boredly. Being a prince wasn't everything people thought it was, so much was expected of him and he didn't dare do anything wrong. He sometimes thought of running away, but he'd never make it. His eyes glanced up as he heard the doorway open, his posture straightening. The guards came in with a boy between them, he seemed to be fighting against him.  
"We found him thieving in the village, sir." One guard reported and Mark stood making his way down to the boy whom's head was hung low. The thief looked up, his eyes meeting the prince's and Mark's eyes widened.

 

Mark was backed up against a wall, cornered. Fear filled his eyes and he shook slightly.  
"What's wrong, royal boy? You're not so strong without your guards, are you?" The kids laughed as Mark quivered in fear and covered his face.  
Suddenly someone was in front of him and a secure feeling washed over him.  
"Get out of the way, poor boy. What are you doing protecting the kid of the family that takes the wealth from our kingdom." Mark swallowed softly, watching the scene unfold. The boy who had stepped in front of him was shorter and didn't look to be very strong. Still, it was as if the kids were afraid of him.

Mark shook himself out of the flashback, looking up to the guards.  
"What did he steal?" The prince questioned, eyeing the other male carefully.  
"Some produce. Says his family needed it, but thieves usually lie." The guard stated, causing Mark to sigh softly.  
"Let the boy go." "But... sir I-" "I said let the boy go." Mark stated sternly, his eyes showing he wasn't in the mood to argue. The guards lifted the smaller male and pulled him from the room, leaving Mark to his own thoughts once again.

"I don't understand why you let the kid go." Jackson stated, being the head knight and Mark's right hand man, he heard of everything. Mark sighed softly, pacing his room.  
"He saved me when I was a kid. I... I needed to repay that favor." The older male muttered, allowing himself to fall onto his bed.  
"Don't go letting your heads into the clouds, but you're a good person, Mark. Don't let that change. Though, I doubt you will." Jackson muttered to the other before exiting the room.

Mark made his way through the village, searching for the boy who had protected him so many years ago. Jackson had helped him to find the other's residence, now he had to make it there. He carried a basket with him that held some baked goods and essential items.  
As he approached the house and knocked, the door open with a sword pointed to his face as if he was about to become a human skewer. It was the boy. The sword was lowered and set aside.  
"Your... your majesty... what are you doing here?" The shorter male asked, obviously quite confused by the other's presence.  
"Call me Mark. You don't have to be formal with me." The prince stated, stepping inside the small home. "And I'm here to bring you this. I figured you might be able to use it." He held out the basket of treats to the other.  
"Oh... thank you, Mark." The other responded, hesitatingly taking the basket.  
"Remind me of your name?" Mark asked, finding a spot to sit down within the small living area.  
"Most people just call me Bam or BamBam." He answered, sitting down as well. "I know that you remembered me... when they brought me to the castle... that's why you let me go."  
"I... yes... I felt the need to repay you for what you did for me." Mark responded, hanging his head.  
"Did... did those kids ever bother you again?" BamBam asked, moving closer to Mark quietly.  
"Only a couple times, but they never laid a hand on me for some reason. Maybe they were afraid you'd appear from somewhere." Mark answered, looking over at the other male. He had matured a lot since that day when they were kids. "I still feel like I need to repay you in some way."  
"There's no need for that. Anyone in their right mind would've helped." BamBam replied, shrugging. "And why would someone with your status help a thief?"  
"Because I'm not a stuck up royal like my abeoji is." Mark responded. "If I was I would've had you thrown in the dungeon for your stunt the other day." BamBam just rolled his eyes at the other.  
"Fine. You have a point. I don't really need that much help. I just can't afford many things and I get lonely." BamBam made a face as if he was a sad puppy. Mark huffed and stood up.  
"I need to get back to the kingdom. I said I wouldn't be gone long... if you ever need company... I leave the window open to my room." With this, Mark exited the house before BamBam could even reply.

Mark laid in his bed, currently in a light sleep. He stirred slightly as a sound came from his window. His eyes opened and he sat up, looking for the source of the noise. A figure suddenly popped up from the side of his bed, causing Mark to jump and let out a small shriek before he realized it was only BamBam.  
"You scared me half to death." Mark whispered loudly, glaring at the shorter male.  
"Sorry. I just wanted some company and your reaction was hilarious." BamBam responded, obviously holding back a laugh as he sat down on the bed next to Mark.  
"It was not and when I said you can visit I didn't mean in the middle of the night." Mark whispered, crossing his arms as he sat up completely in bed. He noticed BamBam not very subtly scanning him with his eyes. "What?"  
"Didn't think a royal would have a nice body, being you don't do much but sit on your ass all day." BamBam answered with a wink. This cause Mark's cheeks to heat up slightly.  
"And what allows you to think you should say that to me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He had completely forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt. He never had anyone but Jackson in his room so he didn't really bother to sleep in anything special.  
"Don't know, because you're not a typical stuck up royal. You said so yourself." BamBam answered with a shrug. He stood up and sighed. "I'll get going. You need your beauty sleep right?" He slipped out of the window and into the night.

"You're arranging my what?!" Mark's voice rang out from the throne room. He stood facing his eomeoni and abeoji.  
"Your marriage." His eomeoni stated, offering a soft smile. "Your abeoji and I's marriage was arranged. Why shouldn't yours be? We will be crowning you soon and you need someone to rule with. There are plenty of girls within the kingdom."  
"But eomeoni... I... I can't get married... not when it isn't an act of love." Mark frowned, his eyes sad.  
"It's customary. You cannot change this, Mark." His abeoji stepped in, frowning back at him with a disappointed look in his eyes. Mark turned on his heel and stormed from the room in anger and confusion.

"They're making you get married?" BamBam asked, obviously outraged as he sat on the window sill. He hadn't told Mark, but he had slowly started to fall for him. Mark nodded in response.  
"They won't listen to me no matter what I say. They don't understand that I don't want to get married if it isn't out of love." He muttered, hanging his head low. BamBam moved and wrapped an arm around the prince.  
"I'm sorry, hyung... I'd do something about it if I could. Did they give you a general idea of when it will be?" BamBam asked, not sure if he should act on his feelings for the other... not that it would change anything.  
"Jackson-ah said they told him to tell me I have about two weeks... they... they also said you're not allowed to attend." Mark could feel his eyes tear up slightly. He was sure once he was married, BamBam wouldn't be allowed anywhere near him. He couldn't stand the thought of that. He looked up at BamBam, noticing the tears and shock in the other's eyes. He pulled him into a hug. "I'm... I'm sorry, Bam."  
The two of them were both crying at this point, holding onto each other.  
"This... this could be our goodbye..." BamBam whispered, meeting Mark's eyes. He knew that the prince would have to leave soon, knowing his schedule. "Do... do I have your permission to do something?" Mark nodded softly, searching for some message in BamBam's eyes.  
Mark's eyes widened as BamBam slowly leaned closer to him, softly connecting their lips. It caused the prince to freeze slightly, surprised by the bold action. As the younger male pulled away, Mark met his eyes.  
"Goodbye, hyung..." BamBam muttered softly before making his way to the window, for what he thought would be the last time.


	2. Mark My Heart

"Please, BamBam, you need to come. You have to stop the wedding. You're the only one that can make Mark stand up to his parents. He's been crying himself to sleep every night... I can't stand to see him like this." Jackson begged, sitting on the small couch within BamBam's house. The younger male sat across from him, his face stained with tears.  
"They'll throw me in the dungeon... I can't deny the kingdom... I'm a peasant... a thief.." BamBam started, looking at Jackson with pain in is eyes.  
"But Mark loves you... he's my best friend and I'm not going to let him sit there and be miserable. If they want to throw you in the dungeon, they'll have to get through the head knight first." Jackson stated, standing. "Please... just... consider it." The knight exited the house, leaving BamBam to consider what had been said. Did Mark really love him?

Mark stood in front of the mirror in his wedding attire. His hair was perfectly styled and no blemishes visible upon his face. Light eyeliner surrounded his eyes and a side of him he didn't recognize stood looking at himself in the mirror. His suit was a deep, blood red with a light golden vest underneath. A velvet sash ran across his torso, displaying his power. A smaller crown rested upon his head. He couldn't get his mind off of BamBam. His heart ached.  
"Mark-hyung, it's time." Jackson placed an arm around his best friend's shoulders, sighing. "I'm sorry about this all... just know that he loves you..." The two of them exited the room, making their way to the large venue in which he was to be married in.

All of the seats were filled by high up officials and royals within the many kingdoms in their realm. Mark searched the crowd for BamBam, but to no avail. He did not want to be married to Jaehee, she was kind and all, but not someone he wanted to be married to.  
Jackson led him up to the altar, being the one that would be marrying them as head knight. There was an understanding between them that showed Jackson understood his friend's pain.

The ceremony soon began and Mark found himself holding hands with his soon to be wife. He had already told Jaehee he loved BamBam, she hadn't been upset and had simply comforted him.  
As they were saying their vows, the doors to the venue swung open to reveal BamBam, who was dressed nicely. Mark turned, but so did his parents.  
"What is he doing here?" Mark's eomeoni muttered, getting up and marching towards the younger boy. "Peasant, leave, now." BamBam didn't budge.  
"This is between Mark and I, your highness." The short male's eyes met Mark's.  
"Go for it..." Mark looked towards Jaehee, who was smiling at him. She let go of his hands. Mark took in a deep breath and turned, making his way down the stairs quickly. His abeoji attempted to stop him, but he pushed past. When he was within range to BamBam, he reached out. He grabbed the other's coat and pulled him into a deep kiss. A gasp rushed over the crowd as BamBam slowly wrapped his arms around the prince. As they pulled away, Mark found the other's eyes and a smile made its way onto his face slowly.  
"Mark! What are you thinking!" His eomeoni exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from BamBam. "Guards! Throw this peasant into the dungeon."  
"That won't be happening, your highness." Jackson stated as he approached with his second-in-commang, Jinyoung. "We believe that the prince should be allowed to be with someone he actually loves, not someone he is being forced to marry."  
Mark's parents stormed out, leaving behind the four younger males. Jackson patted Mark on the back softly. The oldest of the four acted like he hadn't noticed Jinyoung slip an arm around Jackson's waist as he spoke up.  
"Thank you, Jackson-ah." Mark stated, flashing a smile. He felt BamBam slide his hand into his own, intertwining their fingers.  
"There's no need to thank me. You deserve it, hyung... both of you do." The knight and his second commander exited the building, leaving Mark and BamBam alone.  
"You're brave... I'm sorry I made this all so complicated." BamBam muttered, softly squeezing the other's hand.  
"It's not your fault... plus, who says that love isn't complicated?" Mark asked before connecting their lips once again. The kiss had a rhythm to it, as if it was meant to be. BamBam's heart fluttered softly, a smile slipping it's way onto his face. They pulled away slowly, as if they didn't want to risk the chance of any separation. "Let's get out of here, I don't want my parents coming back while we're here."

Mark and BamBam sat out on the terrace to the prince's room, both of them having a smile stretched across their faces. The breeze blew softly past them, causing their hair and clothes to sway with it was well. They could finally be together, and wouldn't let any higher authority rule over them.


End file.
